


The Monstergirl Manor PART 1: Amanita

by Bubblie_Bunnie



Series: The Monstergirl Manor [1]
Category: r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, ["Pervert"] Times a Million, [Blowjob], [Cum Worship], [Cumplay], [DON'T TOUCH MY CAP], [Degradation] and, [Drugging] so, [Dubcon], [Halloween] - Freeform, [Monstergirl] Duh - Freeform, [Mushroomgirl], [Narration], [Reverse Cowgirl], [Series], [Teasing] because of, [Throatpie], [Tsundere], but just to be safe [Rape] - Freeform, slight switch to a little [Begging]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblie_Bunnie/pseuds/Bubblie_Bunnie
Summary: Hello there!! I'm soooo excited for this script series! I absolutely ADORE the month of Halloween, so I might as well celebrate it with a weekly script series event! I do have a bit of a request for those who would like to fill my script, there is a little bit of narration at the beginning and end of each script. You know, cheesy classic horror movie stuff haha! I'd be more than willing to talk through an arrangement with whomever would like to fill my script, so I could maybe do the narration if they're alright with it! I'm so excited for this idea and I'd like to be apart of the project in some way if I'm welcome!Alright, with that out of the way, I DO have a few authors notes! These "- -" represent whispering, and these "(( ))" will let you know when the narration will begin and end. I'm not the biggest fan of cursing, so if you'd like to add a bit of improvisation where you see fit (including in the spicy bits hahaha), please don't hesitate to do so! <3 I do have 'vibes' to each of my scripts, if you know what I mean haha. The vibe I would like to go with this one is a sort of groggy tsundere blend. I will have visual aids posted on my page if those will help! But if you have any specific questions please don't hesitate to message me, I'd be more than willing to help! <3 But of course, more than anything, have fun!
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: The Monstergirl Manor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062212





	The Monstergirl Manor PART 1: Amanita

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! I'm soooo excited for this script series! I absolutely ADORE the month of Halloween, so I might as well celebrate it with a weekly script series event! I do have a bit of a request for those who would like to fill my script, there is a little bit of narration at the beginning and end of each script. You know, cheesy classic horror movie stuff haha! I'd be more than willing to talk through an arrangement with whomever would like to fill my script, so I could maybe do the narration if they're alright with it! I'm so excited for this idea and I'd like to be apart of the project in some way if I'm welcome! 
> 
> Alright, with that out of the way, I DO have a few authors notes! These "- -" represent whispering, and these "(( ))" will let you know when the narration will begin and end. I'm not the biggest fan of cursing, so if you'd like to add a bit of improvisation where you see fit (including in the spicy bits hahaha), please don't hesitate to do so! <3 I do have 'vibes' to each of my scripts, if you know what I mean haha. The vibe I would like to go with this one is a sort of groggy tsundere blend. I will have visual aids posted on my page if those will help! But if you have any specific questions please don't hesitate to message me, I'd be more than willing to help! <3 But of course, more than anything, have fun!

*Audio would start off with a crack of thunder* 

((Alongside the old, abandoned path once known as Goseberry Lane, stands an old, creaking mansion that is known by all and feared by all. No one knows of it's history, now one knows when or even how it got there. Some say it suddenly appeared one Hallows-Eve night, long, long ago. The mansion is shrouded in mystery and terror, striking fear into both adults and children alike. For those foolish to call themselves brave enough to enter the mansion, legend tells they never exited the decaying house the same ever again. Broken beyond repair, their minds crumbling with every step they took off of the large dark porch and back into civilization's arms. Of course, that's what your friends told you. They explained that the mansion has four levels everyone has to go through in order to survive the terrifying building's horrors within. The levels vary from person to person, depending on what it is exactly that they saw when they were gazing at the house of horrors from afar. Some say they saw a tall, curvy witch gliding around the upstairs library. Some say they saw a glowing spirit of some sort, sitting sadly alone in the living room. Some even say that they saw a woman standing in front of the attic window. One even said she looked almost like a very familiar headshot seen on the national news. Because of all of these sightings, the youth of your town had dubbed the old mansion "Monstergirl Manor". *A bunch of thunder striking*))

((It was Halloween eve, and you were stumbling home drunk with your best friends after a party. You were too intoxicated to realize that they had taken the wrong turn, and before you knew it, you were standing in front of the dreaded Monstergirl Manor. Your friends, not being your friends, teased you and urged you to go inside. You boldly and very drunkenly stated that the house was just a pile of rotting wood, and you agreed to go up to the front porch. The wooden steps creaked as you climbed upwards, the massive, looming door waiting just a couple of steps in front of you. There was a large window to your left, and with a drunk smirk aimed back at your friends, you looked through it. No supposed lonely ghost girl to speak of, you called back to your friends. One of them shouted at you to knock on the front door. A pang of fear shot through your body, but you couldn't back down from a dare. So you strolled nervously up to the door. The wood seemed to stretch vertically before your eyes, and you reached out, balling your fist and knocking once... twice... three times. You waited quietly, seconds seemed like minutes are you stood in front of the entrance to the infamous building. You jolted as you heard your friend call to the rest of the group that he's found an entrance into the basement.))

((Your friends urge you off of the porch, and all of you stand around the small window leading into the basement. You looked down at it, then at your friends. Despite your drunken haze, you knew exactly what all of their mutual, smug faces implied. So you simply sighed, your breath smelling of alcohol, and squeezed through the window. You dropped a little bit, onto the floor below, looking around. The walls and floor were coated in cracked concrete. the room illuminated by a singular eerie yellow nightlight, flickering in the far right corner. The atmosphere smelled musty and foul. You raised your wrist to your mouth and nose, turning back around to ask your friends to pull you out, but to your despair, the window you had previously climbed through, vanished. You froze in place, the aura of the cold, dark, wet room suddenly turning much more sinister. You could feel malice hanging in the air as you slowly turned around, and along the walls and sprouting up from the concrete floor, were fungus of seemingly endless varieties.))

((You moved slowly, your wide, horrified eyes scanning the room for an exit. Just to the left of you was a staircase, enveloped in a massive thicket of large and small mushrooms, and a figure sat amongst them. A pair of dark green eyes, glowing from within the shadows of the staircase, trained directly onto you.))

"Hmm..." *Soft, almost annoyed sigh* "You know it's rude to cover your mouth when you're a guest in someone else's room. What, does my room stink or something? Huh?" *Slowly gets up, stretching a bit and whining as you stretched* "It's been a while since I've had a visitor... I've almost forgotten the smell of human flesh... As well as OTHER aromas..." 

"Hmm? Who am I? WHAT am I? Jeez, you're not very subtle are you. Take your hand off of your mouth, you're being incredibly rude you know. Thank you.... You really are a jerk you know... Asking a LADY like myself WHAT she is... You're lucky I don't just beat you up and toss you out of my home... As far as your 'Who am I?' question goes... My name is Amanita... But everyone just calls me Amy.... What? What do you mean 'Who is everyone?' Pffft... You really are dense huh? You have no idea what you're in for buddy..." *Chuckling* "Wh-what's with that look?!... H-hey! You've got some nerve calling me small!! J-just because I'm small doesn't mean I don't pack a punch! I-I'm a lot stronger than I look!"

"Pffft, you're such an idiot... Where are you trying to go? There's nowhere for you to go except against that wall right behind you... I'd relax if I were you... It would make this process a lot easier for the both of us... Mmmm.. Even through your shirt I can feel how warm you skin is... This basement is so cold... And it's been so... so long since I've had something to eat... Don't look so scared, you look weird when you make that face... I'm not going to outright EAT you dummy!... I get my nutrients through... Other methods..." 

"Quit giving me that look... You look like a total pervert when you make that stupid face... It's making me uncomfortable... And this is embarrassing as much as it is for me than it probably is for you... But I'm just... so hungry, I'm practically starving... I... I need..." *Long open-mouthed exhale, then shuffling and a loud thud* "I'm sorry, did you bump your head? I was a bit generous with the spores, wasn't I? Jeez, I always seem to do that... No matter, with you laying on the floor like that... it just makes it a lot easier to just..." *Unzipping of pants* "Don't worry, my spores I just breathed out into you not only make you all fuzzy and loopy, but it also encourages your blood system to direct some of it's product to... here..." *Giggling* 

"Ah... There we go... It's working perfectly... Any second now you'll be fully erect and -oh! Oh wow..." *Short pause* "N-No! I'm not blushing because of h-how big you a-are... I-I'm just, surprised that it took so little t-time to uhm... Fully grow... Ohhh, it does look delicious... Mmmm... I'm so hungry..."

"H-hey! You shut up! Y-you're nothing but a source of food for me, and meals don't talk! Hmph! You're lucky I used my spores on you, other wise I-I'd just pummel you to knock you to the ground! A-ah! It just twitched! Y-you're not turned on by this, are you? God you're pathetic... A pathetic pervert is what you are! It's almost cute seeing you stare down at me as I..." *Slow jerking off noises* "I-it's so stiff... maybe I used too many of my spores..." *Pause filled with noises* "Jeez... I hate being small... I can barely wrap my hand around i-it... Mmmph..." *Soft panting as the noises get faster* "I-it's been so long since I've eaten... I've gotten so weak..." *Another long pause, and then a soft whine* "I-I can't hold back anymore, I need it! I'm so damn hungry!" 

*Aggressive sucking and slurping noises, speaking with mouth full* "Mmmfh... It's s-so good... I've mi-missed this taste so much... It's heaven..." *More noises, again speaking with mouth full* "Awww do you want to touch me? Too bad... You're stuck hunched against the wall like that until I decide I don't want you to be anymore... Paah, finally, some fresh air... *Kissing noises and sticky, jerking noises* "Do you like how I use my saliva as lube to jerk you off? Hmmm?" *Giggling*

"If I'm not mistaken... The nutrients I need comes from here... Right...?" *Soft sucking noises mixed with the stroking, speaking in a soft, whining tone* "You liked that? Didn't you? You pervert... Mmmm... I need it so bad... Why won't you cum already...? Am I really that unattractive...? Please I'm so hungryyy, I just need a little bit, then I'll let you goooo..." 

"A-ah! It just flexed, are you going to cum? Are you close? Y-yes? Oh, thank God-" *Cut off by hungry sucking sounds* "Please, please cum in my mouth... Please do it ple-" *Interrupted by a soft squeal and lots of gulping noises, after a while a sudden gasp for air* "Haah... Haah... Christ... That was, delicious... Mmmm... There's still a little more... Let me get those drops..." *Soft sucking noises with gently moans* "Mmmm... Mmmore... I need more... I'm sorry... I promise I'd let you go once I got what I needed, but I need more." *Shifting* 

"Mmmm... It's a lot bigger at this angle... I-I need it inside of me so badly... Haah... Aaaah.... Ah! Y-yes, th-there... i-it's all th-the way ins-side of m-me... Mmmmm.... Th-there, seated j-just like this..." *Small pause* "Y-your face is so red! Wh-what? Are you embarrassed or something? Don't tell me you've never h-had a girl ride you l-like this before. Or maybe you like seeing me seated on your fat, hard cock... You're such a pervert..." Teasing giggles and then slow, wet sounds* "A-alright... I-I'm gonna... Start m-moving n-now... Mmm-m-make sure t-to, c-cum l-l-lots haaah! God... i-it's st-stretching m-me so tight... Mmmm... I m-might j-just cum b-before you d-do." *Soft laughter in between panting, then a semi-long pause filled with wet sounds and panting*

"Hah... hah... Christ... i-it fe-feels so g-good... I need to hah... speed up... Mmmm! I-it's... it's so hot... mmmmaaH! Haah! Wh-what are you d-doing?! D-don't to-touch m-my c-cap! AH! N-no! I-i-it's se-sensitive! Mmmmmm! Le-let go o-of me! A-ah! Y-you're th-thursting u-up into m-me... W-wait! Y-you're t-too rough! Y-you're gonna b-break m-me before I-I even g-get the chance to mmm! To a-absorb your nutrients!" *Pause with noises*

"Sh-shut up! O-of course I l-let you move... haah... I-it's no-not like I don't like i-it... M-my cap is just... sensitive to touch... Mmmm! I-it twitched inside of m-me! A-are you going to c-cum? Y-yes? Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you! Please cum! Please dump your hot, delicious load deep inside of me! Oh... I-I'm going to cum too! Yes, yes! I-I can feel it p-pulsing i-inside of me! O-oh! Mmmmm!" *Loud and drawn out moans, still huffing gently* 

"Y-yes... Keep moving... Spread it along m-my inner walls... P-push it deep inside of me... D-don't waste a single drop... Mmmmmm... It feels so gooood... Oh... You're filling me right up... Guhhh... Lemme just... A-aAH! G-get off of y-you..." *Soft thud, and gentle breathing* "Mmmmm... Hmmm? No... No I won't get pregnant... What? Did you really think your mortal sperm could impregnate a mushroom girl like me? You pervert... You probably would like to knock me up.. Wouldn't you? Hmph..." *Long pause with tired breathing* 

*Speaking in an exhausted tone, huffing and panting that slowly calming down in between words* "Haah... haah... Here... There's a mushroom over there... It's white and purple... Take it and eat it... It'll counter the effects of my spores... Just... don't tell anyone about it..." *Tired laughter, speaking in an angry tone now* "Wh-what do you mean you don't like mushrooms?! Why, I otta drink you dry for saying such an awful thing in my presence! Get out! Take the mushroom and go up the stairs! If you step on any of my mushrooms I'll make sure you never see the light of day!!" 

((And so you have made it through the first of many level to complete in the dreaded and horrifying Monstergirl Manor! *A bunch of Thunder cracking*


End file.
